Gundam Wing Carols
by C.Queen
Summary: A collection of christmas carols Gundam Wing style. A new one every day of all ur favs with Gundam twists. They get better as we go along, promise lol.
1. We Five Pilots

****

We Five Pilots

We five Gundam pilots,  
we travel so far,  
Space and bases, land and mountains,  
Following our hearts.  
  
**_O, pilots of wonder, pilots of might,  
Pilots with minds and hearts bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guided by the navigation light.  
  
_**Born babes on colonies plain;  
Death they bring to Trieze again;  
Warriors forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to save.

****

O, pilots of wonder, pilots of might,  
Pilots with minds and hearts bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guided by the navigation light.  
  
Heavyarms to offer have I;  
Nataku flying so high;  
Prepared and praising, all pilots rising,  
Duo, God of Death.  
  
**O, pilots of wonder, pilots of might,  
Pilots with minds and hearts bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guided by the navigation light.  
  
**Wing Zero is mine; its power so great  
Sandrock a light in gathering gloom;  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,  
Seal'd in the cold of space.  
  
**O, pilots of wonder, pilots of might,  
Pilots with minds and hearts bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guided by the navigation light.  
  
**Glorious now behold peace arise,  
Pilots and pacifists and sacrifice,  
Colonies sings, "Hallelujah!"  
"Hallejujah!" Earth replies.  



	2. Quatre the Pilot aka Frosty

****

Quatre The Pilot

Quatre the pilot was a jolly happy soul  
With platinum hair and big blue eyes   
and worth who knows how much

  
Quatre the pilot is a pacifist they say  
He was really sweet but his sisters   
know how he became a pilot one day  
There must have been some fighter in that   
lovely young boy they found  
For when they placed him in a suit

he began to blast everything around

  
O Quatre the pilot

was as good a pilot as he could be  
But the children say he could laugh   
and play just the same as you and me

  
Bham explosion Crash  
Bham Explosion Crash  
Look at Quatre go  
Bham explosion Crash  
Bham Explosion Crash  
Down the suits go  
  
Quatre the pilot knew  
that peace would come someday  
So he said  
"Let's fight and   
we'll do our part   
to blow Oz away"  


Up to the colonies  
with his Gundam and his friends  
Flying here and there all   
around the squares saying  
Catch me if you can

  
He led them down to the ground   
right to their deaths they fell  
And he only paused a moment when   
he heard Duo holler "Quatre!"

  
For Quatre the pilot   
had to hurry on his way  
But he waved good bye saying  
"Don't you cry  
There'll be peace again someday."

  
Bham explosion Crash  
Bham Explosion Crash  
Look at Quatre go  
Bham explosion Crash  
Bham Explosion Crash  
Down the suits go


	3. I Saw Heero Kissing Relena

(based on the Jackson 5 version of the original cause it's longer then the carol. lol)

I Saw Heero kissing Relena

Wow! Heero's kissing Relena!  
I, Duo saw Heero kissing Relena  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
They didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
They thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep  
  
Then I saw Relena hugging Heero  
Underneath the mistletoe you see  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Milliardo had only seen  
Heero kissing his sister last night  
  
I saw Heero kissing Relena  
I did! I really did see Heero kissing Relena  
And I'm gonna tell everyone  
  
Then I saw Relena hugging Heero  
Underneath the mistletoe you see  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Milliardo had only seen  
Heero kissing his sister last night

  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If EVERYONE had only seen  
Heero kissing Relena last night  
  
I did! I did! I really did see Heero kissing Relena  
You gotta believe me! you just gotta believe me!  
Come on, fellas, believe me! you just gotta believe me!

Wufei: Shut up, Maxwell

Duo: But Wo-man, I'm telling the truth

Heero: I suggest you shut up or you're not living to open your presents. death glare

Duo: I was just kidding, I didn't see anything. sweatdrop

Heero: That's what I thought you said.


	4. Do You Hear What I Hear?

Do You Hear What I Hear?  
==========================  
  
Said Heero Yuy to his best friend,  
"Do you see what I see?  
Way up in the sky, Duo there,  
Do you see what I see?  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as your scythe,  
With a tail as big as your scythe."  
  
  
Said Duo Maxwell to the black haired boy;  
"Do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the sky, Wo-man,  
Do you hear what I hear?  
A song, a song high above the clouds  
With a voice as big as the sky,  
With a voice as big as the sky."  
  
  
Said Chang Wufei to the Sandrock,  
"Do you know what I know?  
On earth peace is brewing, Quatre,  
Do you know what I know?  
A new day is coming our way   
Let us fight to see that it comes,  
Let us fight to see that it comes."  
  
  
Said Quatre Winner to Trowa Barton,  
"Listen to what I say!  
Pray for peace, people, everywhere,  
Listen to what I say!  
Peace, peace is sleeping in the night  
It will bring us goodness and light,  
It will bring us goodness and light." 


	5. Get Yourself A Bishie Little Pilot

****

Get Yourself A Bishie Little Pilot

Get yourself a bishie little pilot.   
Let your heart be light,   
From now on your man troubles   
Will be out of sight.   
  
Get yourself a bishie little pilot,  
Forget the speculation they're gay,   
From now on our love troubles   
Will be miles away.   
  
Here we are in peaceful days,   
Happy golden days ahead,   
Faithful friends who are dear to us   
Gather near to us once more.   
  
Through the years   
We all will be together   
If the Fates allow,   
Have Duo, Trowa or Heero   
On your Christmas list,   
And have yourself   
A merry little Christmas now


	6. 12 Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas  
==============================  
  
On the first day of Christmas, my pilot sent to me   
A death threat which wasn't very nice.   
  
  
On the second day of Christmas, my pilot sent to me   
Two black scythes   
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)  
  
  
On the third day of Christmas, my brother sent to me   
Three sharp new knives,  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)

  
On the fourth day of Christmas, my brother sent to us   
Four big hugs,   
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my pilot sent to me   
Five silly onna.   
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my baron gave to me   
Six carat diamond   
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)   
  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, Relena gave to me   
Seven happy smiles,   
Six carat diamond (Noin)  
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)   
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me   
Eight red roses, 

Seven happy smiles, (Heero)  
Six carat diamond (Noin)  
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Nine big kisses,   
Eight red roses, (Lady Anna Une)

Seven happy smiles, (Heero)  
Six carat diamond (Noin)  
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)

On the tenth day of Christmas, the onna gave to me   
Ten pieces of paperwork,   
Nine big kisses, (Milliardo)  
Eight red roses, (Lady Anna Une)

Seven happy smiles, (Heero)  
Six carat diamond (Noin)  
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Anna gave to me   
Eleven acts of loyalty,  
Ten pieces of paperwork, (Wufei)   
Nine big kisses, (Milliardo)  
Eight red roses, (Lady Anna Une)

Seven happy smiles, (Heero)  
Six carat diamond (Noin)  
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, our true loves gave to us   
Twelve reasons to be happy,   
Eleven acts of loyalty, (Treize)  
Ten pieces of paperwork, (Wufei)   
Nine big kisses, (Milliardo)  
Eight red roses, (Lady Anna Une)

Seven happy smiles, (Heero)  
Six carat diamond (Noin)  
Five silly onna. (Sally)  
Four big hugs, (Quatre's sisters)  
Three sharp new knives, (Catherine)  
Two black scythes (Hilde)  
and a lecture for the death threat. (Relena)  



	7. Dorothy Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Dorothy Got Run Over By A Reindeer  
====================================  
  
Dorothy got run over by a reindeer   
Walking home from Preventers Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as justice,   
But as for me and the pilots, we believe.   
  
  
She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,   
And we'd begged her not to go.   
But she'd left her medication,   
So she stumbled out the door into the snow.   
  
  
When they found her Christmas mornin',   
At the scene of the attack.   
There were hoof prints on her forehead,   
And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back.   
  
  
Dorothy got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from Preventers Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
But as for me an the pilots, we believe.   
  
  
Now were all so proud of Lady Une   
She's been takin' this so well.   
See her in there watchin' the dancing,   
Drinkin' wine and playin' cards with Maxwell.   
  


It's a lot happier without Dorothy.   
Even if we all have to dress in black.   
And we just can't help but wonder:   
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?   
  
  
Dorothy got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from Prenventers Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.   
  
  
Now the turkey is on the table   
And the pudding made of fig.   
And a blue and black candle,   
That would just have matched the color of her soul.   
  
  
I've celebrated with all my friends and neighbors.   
"Best present of the year."   
They should always give a license,   
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.   
  
  
Dorothy got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from Preventers, Christmas Eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as justice,   
But as for me and the pilots, we believe.  



	8. Wufei the Chinese Sexist

Wufei the Chinese Sexist  
===============================  
  
Wufei the Chinese Sexist  
had bad opinions of girls.  
And if you ever heard him,  
you might say he deserved a slap.  
  
All of the other pilots  
told him not to call girls names.  
They told poor Wufei  
that's not the way to get a dame.   
  
Then one foggy Christmas eve  
Sally Poe came to say:  
"Wufei with your attitude so big,  
you deserve a night in the brig."   
  
Then he called her Onna  
which was a big mistake  
Cause Wufei ended up with,  
a very red slapped cheek that day!


	9. The GW Chipmunk Song

The GW Chipmunk Song

Sally: All right you, pilots! Ready to sing your song?

Duo:I'll say we are!

Quatre: Yeah! Let's sing it now!

Sally:Okay, Trowa?

Trowa: Okay (sigh)

Sally: Okay, Duo?

Duo: Okay!

Sally: Okay, Heero? Heero? HEERO!

Heero: OKAY!!!

Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for peace and time for cheer  
We've been sorta good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Want a Gundam that can do a loop  
Me, I want a bazooka too  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Sally: Okay fellas, get ready. That was very good, Quatre.

Quatre:Naturally.Very good, Trowa.

Trowa: Ahhh.

Relena: Ah, Heero, you were a little flat, watch it. Ah, Heero. Heero. HEERO! Pay attention!

Heero: Grrrrrr

Want a Gundam that can do a loop  
I still want a bazooka too  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.

Sally:Very good, boys

Duo: Lets sing it again!

Quatre: Yeah, lets sing it again!

Wufei: No, That's enough, don't overdo it

Relena: What do you mean overdo it?

Duo: We want to sing it again! pouting

Heero: Now wait a minute

Quatre: Why can't we sing it again?

loud chatter

Sally: Heero, put that gun down..Trowa, just a minute! Duo will you cut that out? Boys..HEERO! Nevermind! you never have to sing again just put the guns down!!!!


	10. Where Are You Peace?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original lyrics 

Where Are You Peace? By Relena Peacecraft 

Where are you peace?  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play?

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean peace is gone too?

Where are you peace?  
Do you remember?  
The world you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what war has done  
Is that why you have let us go

Peace is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Peace is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you peace  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of peace  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you peace  
Fills your heart with love


	11. O'Deathscythe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new lyrics 

O Deathscythe by Duo Maxwell

O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe  
How kick ass is my Gundam!  
O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe  
How kick ass is my Gundam!

Not only in the summertime,  
But even in winter your in your prime.  
O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe  
How kick ass is my Gundam!

O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!  
O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

For every battle that we win,  
We kick all of Oz into the new millennium.  
O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe,  
Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe,  
Thy scythes shine out brightly!  
O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe,  
Thy scythes shine out brightly!

Each soldier fears the God of Death,  
We make them run away from us.  
O Deathscythe, O Deathscythe,  
Thy scythes shine out brightly! 


	12. All I want for Xmas is Zechs Merquise

******All I Want For Christmas Is Zechs Merquise**

By Lucrezia Noin 

**Every body stops  
and stares at him  
This guy in unbelieveably hot  
as you can see  
I don't know just who  
to thank for this handsome hunk!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!**

**All I want for Christmas  
is Zechs Merquise,  
Zechs Merquise,  
see my Zechs Merquise!  
Gee, if I could only  
have my best friend's love,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."  
**

**It seems so long since I could say,  
"Hey, Merquise. How are you today?"**

**Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only win him  
All I want for Christmas  
is Zechs Merquise,  
Zechs Merquise,  
see my Zechs Merquise.  
Gee, if I could only  
have my best friend's love,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"**


	13. Silent Pilot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new lyrics

Silent Pilot

Silent pilot  
quiet as night  
Always calm  
Always in flight

Orphaned child  
no name has he  
found so young  
So tender and mild  
Dreams of heavenly peace  
Dreams of heavenly peace

Silent pilot  
Quiet as night  
Soldiers quake  
At the sight  
Missiles stream  
From Heavyarms

Oz soldiers posts  
Yell alleluia  
Christ, the Silencer is here  
Christ, the Silencer is here

Silent pilot  
quiet as night  
Always calm  
Always in flight

Orphaned child  
no name has he  
found so young  
So tender and mild  
Dreams of heavenly peace  
Dreams of heavenly peace

Trowa dreams of heavenly peace.


	14. Gundam Ride

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the messed up new lyrics lol**

**Gundam Ride**

**Just hear those Gundams fir-ing  
Ring ting tingle-ing too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a space battle together with you**

Outside the suits are falling  
And Duo's calling "Wa Hoo"  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a space battle together with you

Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap let's go  
Let's look at the debris  
We're riding in a wonderland of space

Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand  
Just fighting hand to hand  
We're gliding along with the song  
Of a wintry space land

Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up in our gundams like two  
Birds of a feather would be

Let's take the road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a space battle together with you

There's a political party at the home of Relena Darlian  
It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day  
We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop  
At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop  
Pop! Pop! Pop!

There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy  
When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives 


	15. Let Them Fight

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the lyrics for this fic ;p**

**Let Them Fight**

**By Dorothy**

**Oh, the battle outside is frightful,  
But the pilots are so delightful,  
And since it's so fun to watch them go,  
Let them fight, let them fight, let them fight.**

**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let them fight, let them fight, let them fight.**

**When the battle finally stops tonight,  
How I'll hate the lack of a show;  
But if you promise there'll be more,  
All the way home I'll be nice.**

**The rebellion is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, they still keep fight-ing,  
But as long as the rebels live.  
Let them fight, let them fight, let them fight.**


	16. God Rest You Merry Pilots

******God Rest You Merry Pilots**

God rest you, merry pilots,  
Let nothing you dismay,  
Remember the scientists

Were born to help save the day,  
To save us all from Oz's power  
When we were gone astray;  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy.

From God our heavenly Father  
the messed up scientists came.  
And unto certain hotties  
Brought tidings of the same,  
How that in the colonies was born  
The gundams who would save:  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy.

The pilots at those tidings  
Wondered at the scientist minds,  
But left their homes to follow,  
In tempest, storm, and wind,  
And went to space straightway  
These blessed gundams to find:  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy.

But when to space they came,  
Where at these Gundams lay  
They found a war brewing,  
Thanks to the government's disarray;  
with little hope of peace,  
Unto the Lord did pray:  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy.

Now to the world sings of peace,  
All you within this place,  
And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace;  
This holy tide of Christmas  
All others doth deface:  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy.


	17. Winter Wonderland

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new, strange lyrics. Also I meant to keep the last three winter wonderlands that way.**

**Winter Wonderland****  
**

**Alarm bells ring, are you listening,  
in the colonies, war is coming  
A sad sight,  
But we're happy tonight,  
flying in a space wonderland.**

**Gone away is the peace,  
here to stay is a new Oz  
They sings a war song,  
as we go along,  
flying in a space wonderland.**

**After battles we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Treize of Oz**

**He'll say: Aren't you dead yet?  
we'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
when you're in town.**

**Later on, we'll conspire,  
as we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
the plans that we've made,  
walking in a space wonderland.**

**In the meantime we can build a snowman,  
and pretend that she's Lady Une  
We'll have lots of fun with miss snowman,  
until we let thekiddies knock her down.**

**When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
Quatre and I will frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
walking in a winter wonderland.**

**Walking in a winter wonderland,  
walking in a winter wonderland**


	18. Here Comes The Pilots

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the new, horribly mutated lyrics.**

**Here Comes The Pilots****  
**

**Here comes the pilots!  
Here comes the pilots!  
Coming down from space!  
Duo and Wufei and all the others  
are ready for the day.  
Alarms are ringing, trouble they're bring;  
All are fighting that's right.  
So count your blessings and say your prayers,  
'Cause the pilots come tonight.**

**Here comes the pilots!  
Here comes the pilots!  
Right down from space!  
They've got gundams that are filled with weapons  
for the Oz boys and girls again.  
Hear those gundams blasting off,  
Oh what a beautiful sight.  
So jump in your suits, cover up your head,  
'Cause the pilots come tonight.**


	19. Mr Pilots

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the new lyrics. Hehehehe Also a Merry Christmas especially to Panda-Monium. Thank you for your holiday greeting. 

Mr. Pilot

You're a smart one, Mr. Yuy,  
You really are a man,  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're a bit more charming then an eel, Mr. Yuy.  
You're a badass pilot but you could point a gun at me any day!

You're a prankster, Mr. Maxwell,  
Your heart is full of joy,  
Your brain is full of weird jokes,  
You call yourself the God of Death, Mr. Maxwell.  
And I would definitely touch you with less then a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a quiet one, Mr. Barton,  
You rarely ever smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a military man, Mr. Barton.  
Given the choice between you and Colin Farrel  
I'd take you every time even if you don't say a word!

You're a sweetie, Mr. Winner,  
You're the king of gentlemen,  
Your heart's as pure as an angel's  
With no competition in sight, Mr. Winner.  
You're a three layered chocolate cake  
drenched in caremel and I definitely can't wait to sample!

You annoy me, Mr. Chang,  
When you call us girls "onnas",  
You're a bookish chinese warrior  
And you can drive a girl insane, Mr. Chang.  
Your soul is full of justice  
Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of sexist rubbish imaginable  
But you could still tie any girl up in sighing knots!

You're a cool one, Mr. Peacecraft,  
You're always in control,  
Your heart is surrounded by ice,  
Your soul is full of pain, Mr. Peacecraft.  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"Mysterious, Georgeous, Wow!"


	20. Santa Baby

******Santa Baby**

_  
Santa baby, slip Duo under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santa baby, a Milliardo with eyes, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the pilots that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I want Wufei and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum haired pilot cutie  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with room for them  
Don't forget Trowa's mine  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight


	21. Joy to The Colonies

******Joy to the Colonies**

******Joy to the colonies! the war is done  
Let the colonies receive her peace;  
Let every heart spread joy and love,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven, and heaven and nature sing.**

******Joy to the colonies! the good guys reign;  
Let men, no weapons to employ;  
while fields and floods,  
rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy.**

******No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
nor Oz infest the world;  
Peace comes to make blessing flow  
far as the corruption is found,  
far as the corruption is found,  
far as, far as the corruption is found.**

******Preventers rules the world with truth and grace,  
and makes the nations prove  
the glories of peace's righteousness,  
and wonders of love,  
and wonders of love,  
and wonders, wonders of love.**


	22. I'm Dreaming of a Hot Pilot

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the changed lyrics.**

**I'm Dreaming of a Hot Pilot**

**I'm dreaming of a hot pilot   
Unlike the guys I used to know  
While the pilots are dreamy,  
and oh so bishie  
I strain to hear gundams flying down**

I'm dreaming of a hot pilot  
With every hot dream that I have  
May your days be peaceful and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a hot pilot  
With every hot dream that I have  
May your days be peaceful and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white 


	23. Must be the Pilots

******Must be the Pilots**

**Who's got a scythe that gives off light  
Duo's got a scythe that's gives off light**

**Who goes by Shigami in a fight  
Duo goes by Shigami in a fight**

**In a fight, gives off light**

**Must be Duo Must be Duo  
Must be Duo, Duo Claus**

**Who has a flute and loves to play  
Trowa has a flute and loves to play**

**Who wears his hair in a funny way  
Trowa wears his hair in a funny way**

**Funny way, loves to play  
In a fight, gives off light**

**Must be Trowa, Must be Trowa  
Must be Trowa, Trowa Barton**

**Who's got a heart of solid gold  
Quatre's got a heart of solid gold**

**Who will always share the load**

**Quatre will always share the load**

**Share the load, heart of gold  
Funny way, loves to play  
In a fight, gives off light**

**Must be Quatre, Must be Quatre  
Must be Quatre, Quatre Claus**

**Who tends to threaten and pull a gun  
Heero tends to threaten you and pull a gun**

**Who never has time for any fun  
Heero never has time for any fun**

**Time for fun, pull a gun  
Share the load, heart of gold  
Funny way, loves to play  
In a fight, gives off light**

**Must be Heero Must be Heero  
Must be Heero, Heero Claus**

**Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy,  
Sally, Noin, Anna Une and Mariemaia say**

**Time for fun, pull a gun  
Share the load, heart of gold  
Funny way, loves to play  
In a fight, gives off light**

**Must be the pilots  
Must be the pilots, Pilots Bishie**


	24. Away In A Gundam

******Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the new lyrics that have mutated these songs beyond recognition lol.**

******Away in a Gundam**

******Away in a gundam,** ******no time for his bed,  
the little gundam pilots** ******lay down their sweet heads.  
**

******The stars in the bright sky** ******looked down where they lay,  
The little pilots** ******asleep for the day.**

******The battle is brewing,** ******the pilots awake,  
but the little pilots ********no sound do they make.  
**

******I love thee, gundam pilots!** ******Look down from the sky,  
And stay by my side** ******until morning is nigh.**


	25. Oh Little Perfect Pilot

******O Little Perfect Solider**

******O little perfect soldier,  
How still we see you stand!  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by;  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Light;  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee to-night.**

******For Wing Zero is born to him,  
And gathered all above,  
While mortals sleep, the angels keep  
Their watch of wondering love.  
O morning stars, together  
Proclaim the peace ahead!  
And praises sing to the little pilot,  
And peace to men on earth.**

******How silently, how silently,  
The wondrous pilot arrives!  
So God imparts to his human heart  
The blessings of his love.  
No ear may hear his coming,  
But in this world of sin,  
Where meek souls will receive him, still  
The perfect pilot enters in.**

******Where children pure and happy  
Pray to the blessed Child,  
Where misery cries out to he,  
Son of the mother mild;**

******  
Where colonists stand watching  
And faith holds wide the door,  
The dark night wakes, the glory breaks,  
And fighting starts once more.**

******O silent little pilot!  
Descend to us, we pray;  
Cast out our sin and enter in,  
Bring peace to us today.  
We hear the angel like gundam  
The great glad tidings tell;  
O come to us, abide with us,  
Our perfect pilot one! **


	26. Twas the Night Before Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house 

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The weapons were hung by the bed with care,

No idea that St Nicholas soon would be there;

The pilots were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of battles danced in their heads;

And the boys in their boxers, and sleeping away,

They had just settled for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

They sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.

Away to their windows they flew like a flash,

Picked up their weapons and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

Quatre knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

'Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of presents, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As they drew in their heads, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound,

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of presents he had flung on his back,

Quatre wondered happily what was inside the pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

Duo took Heero's gun in a bit of a hurry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

Duo thought it cool that the smoke was like wreaths;

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

Wufei thought he needed to go to a gym in a hurry.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

Trowa thought him weird, Heero that the idiot smiled too much

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Duo quickly informed him he had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And placed several presents down; then turned with a jerk,

and laying his finger aside of his nose,

and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

and away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But they heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

'Happy Christmas to all, and behave for one friggin night."


	27. Up In the Bright Sky

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but CHANGED lyrics.**

**Up In the Bright Sky**

Up in the bright sky

the fight's on,

Out comes good old Heavyarms.

Down goes the mobiles

with lots of yelps,

All for the dreams of everyone

* * *

Ho, ho, ho!

Who wouldn't run!

Ho, ho, ho!

Who wouldn't run!

Up in the bright sky,

bang, bang, bang,

Down thru' the mobiles

with ease and grace.

* * *

First comes the blasting

of pilot one,

Oh, dear Heero

blast them well;

Give them a beating

to make them cry

One that will open

and bring fear to eyes.

* * *

Ho, ho, ho!

Who wouldn't run!

Ho, ho, ho!

Who wouldn't run!

Up in the bright sky,

bang, bang, bang,

Down thru' the mobiles

with ease and grace.

* * *

Next comes the power

of Chang Wufei,

Oh just see

what a glorious day

Here is a man

without much tack,

Also a sexist

and anti Oz fanatic.

* * *

Ho, ho, ho!

Who wouldn't run!

Ho, ho, ho!

Who wouldn't run!

Up in the bright sky,

bang, bang, bang,

Down thru' the mobiles

with ease and grace.


	28. Dorothy Rules

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the changes to the lyrics.

Dorothy Rules  
(A slightly silly parody... to cont Dorothy Got Run Over By A Reindeer)

_  
Dorothy got run over by a reindeer.  
Santa Claus was then locked up in jail.  
Dorothy stood there yelling for a lynching,  
And elves were out there trying to raise bail. _

It was not a pretty picture,  
Her dress punctured by one horn.  
Dorothy tends to be vindictive  
And old Prancer may be sorry he was born.

Artificial respiration!  
Passed the hat to patch her up.  
Santa gave Dorothy a present,  
Her teeth should look real nice once capped.

_Dorothy got run over by a reindeer.  
Santa Claus was then locked up in jail.  
Dorothy stood here yelling for a lynching,  
And elves were out there trying to raise bail._

Oh! The word sure moved like wildfire.  
People came from far and wide.  
Soon a TV poll was taken  
And everybody was on the fat guy's side.

Children gathered outside Preventers  
Pleading for the guy in red.  
"If old Santa stays inside there,  
All the children in this town won't go to bed."

_Dorothy got run over by a reindeer.  
Santa Claus was then locked up in jail._

_Dorothy stood here yelling for a lynching,  
And elves were out there trying to raise bail._

_  
Now Lady Une will release him.  
We'll all cheer for that red coat.  
One thing we all know for certain:  
Poor Anna's just lost old Dorothy's vote. _

Next year, Santa, pay attention,  
As this fine you now must pay.  
Here's the rule you must remember.  
"Our Dorothy always has the right of way."

_Oh, Dorothy got run over by a reindeer  
Santa Claus was then locked up in jail.  
Santa now is out there with your presents  
And so you can stop sending all that mail! _

_OOC: This was taken from the parody Grandma Rules by Bob Tucker_


	29. HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Changed lyrics!**

**HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS**

Words and Music by Johnny Marks

Have a holly jolly Christmas;

It's the best time of the year,

I don't know if there'll peace,

but have a cup of cheer.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

And when you go out to fight,

Say hello to pilots you know and ev'ryone you meet.

Oh, no, the mistletoe hung where you can see;

Somebody waits for you;

Kiss him once for me.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see;

Somebody waits for you;

Kiss him once for me.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year.


	30. O Come All Ye Pilots

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the modified lyrics. Please review because I'd love to hear from you! Thanks!**

**O Come, All Ye Pilots**

**O Come All Ye Pilots  
Joyful and triumphant,  
O come ye, O come ye to honor them.  
Come and behold Them,  
Born the pilots of Gundams;  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
Flyboys and hunks. **

O Sing, choirs of fangirls,  
Sing in exultation,  
Sing so that all may know of who we speak.  
Give to them glory, praise in the Highest;  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
Flyboys and hunks.

All Hail! Pilots, we greet Thee,  
Victorious this happy morning,  
On earth! for evermore be Thy names adored.  
Word of the Queen, now in flesh appearing;  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
O come, let us adore Them,  
Flyboys and Hunks.


	31. All I Want For Christmas

Disclaimer: Original belongs to Mariah Carey, this version to moi lol

All I Want For Christmas

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want Heero for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
him

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want Heero for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want Heero here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my Heero to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my pilot  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want Heero for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)


	32. Relena’s Grown Up Christmas List

Disclaimer: I only changed it to Relena's Xmas List, the rest remains unchanged. I came across this song and thought it was her Christmas song and that everyone should read it, cause it's a great song with a great message.

Relena's Grown Up Christmas List

Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list

This is my grown up Christmas list 


	33. Heero’s I’ll Be Duoless for Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics

Heero's I'll Be Duo-less for Christmas

I'll be Duo-less for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be Duo-less for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the laser light beams  
I'll be Duo-less for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams


End file.
